Cro
: “’I’ll prepare the suitable divine rune, and interpret the Rune of Divine Song…” : ―Cro Croissant Zheltaylune or often called as Cro is a member of Canvas Ranger , aligned with Heroes and currently placed inside of the 15th division. She was the only daughter of the Zheltaylune Household. She’s an idol who is a member of Harunomiya Idol Agency. She has a strong curiosity and has the tendency to do whatever she wants. ''Appearance : ''“I’ll definitely won’t wear any lingerie!” : ―Cro, Secret Santa 2011 Cro has a long silver-colored hair and use blue headbands with a pair of wings, made from Opal stone, upon its left and right side. She tend to tie her hair into two little pigtail. She has big blue colored eyes. When Cro is upon the stage, she always wears her stage costume with many laces. Her choice of wardrobe is usually, but not limited to, cute dress with many laces or anything that she can feel comfortable when she wear it. Her image color is silver and blue. ''Personality : “''Even though all people want to be loved, they do the opposite…” : ―Cro ''History ''"You don’t have to cry anymore, just stay as the way you are…” ―Oxiord Cro was born inside of one of the well-known families upon the country. Because Cro is the only daughter of her family and she’s also a Rune-Bearer, her family spoiled Cro so much to the extent of forbidding Cro to take even a step out of the mansion. Inside of her won room, the only thing that she’s doing reading various heroic tales, fairy tales, and various other books – while her parents are too busy with their own work One day, while she was playing upon the backyard of the Zheltaylune Residence, she noticed a hole upon the wall placed at the back of the maple forest. At that time, she decided to sneak out and reached a what seemed to be a completely foreign village. Inside of that place, Cro met the Aogami sibling for the first time (and due to her naivety, Cro tend to be the victim of Haruki’s prank) As it turned out, Cro find herself liking the outside world even more, she eventually requested her family so that she’d be allowed to play outside and do whatever she wanted. But of course, the request was denied almost immediately. That very moment, Cro decided to run away from home. When she took notice and decided to head back home, all of the residents of the mansion had been burnt into nothing but lifeless corpses and Cro found out that the culprits were those of the Lethycia Household. Cro’s Butler (called Faurey) was the only one who survived the slaughter because he was looking for Cro and the later decided to take Cro into the shelter provided by the Lawrence Household. Inside of the mansion of the Lawrence Household, Cro and her butler, Fau were greeted by Ox. Ox who also suffered the pain of losing his family took care of Cro and loved her as if she’s his own sister ''HDXVC : ''“For some reason, all I’ve been doing is looking up at the sky. My eyes fill with tears and overflow without stopping…” : ―Cro one time a mermaid called Tamako Mai appeared and Ox consider the later as his daughter. At that time, Cro felt jealous as she’s afraid that Ox would forget about her because of his attention are very well too focused upon Mai. During the HDXVC War, Cro saw Mai drowning herself upon the sea with the later’s body bathed in blood. At that time, Cro tried to help Mai but the later already vanished into nothing but bubbles of water. Due to her guilt, both Cro and her butler tried to find out about the reason of why Mai got hurt and eventually drowned herself. At the very end, Cro found out that Mai was one of the members of HDXVC and one of the members called Kanon was surprised to find out that Mai was not the one to head back to the headquarter but rather, Cro. Right after that, Kanon pretty much thought that Cro was the reason of why Mai vanished and tried to kill her. But Kanon’s intent failed due to Faurey’s appearance and the later’s effort to protect Cro. Faurey who protected Cro at that time suffered a rather sever wound upon his left arm. Cro then tried to convince Kanon that she was not the one who killed Mai but her effort went in vain. When Kanon tried to continue her effort and hurting Faurey in the process, Cro went berserk – resulting to Kanon almost going berserk as well in return. But luckily, Byaku and the others came and managed to stop the fight. Due to her respect and love to the others, Kanon held herself back and agreed to solve things peacefully. In the very end she finally managed to accept Cro as Mai’s substitute. From that time, Cro joined the HXVDC as Mai’s substitute. ''As a Ranger : ''“Because I want to protect the precious lives with this divine protection!” : ―Cro At the time where Cro ran away from home, her friends were only Haru and Hazu. But at the same time, Haru and Hazu were so busy with their work in CR and it resulted to Cro wanting to join CR so she could be with Haru and Hazu. But to put it bluntly, Cro has little to no knowledge about CR, Canvas, and even Artblock . Both Haru and Hazu then decided to give Cro a quick lesson about Canvas and Artblock before she chose her side. Due to Cro’s tendency to read about heroic tales and fairy tales, the image of a hero has been carved into Cro’s mind and she’s always been dreaming that one day she too will become a hero, giving hope and saving the other people. But as she grew up, she eventually realized that there’s no way she could be a hero just like those inside of the fairy tales. Because of that she strived to do whatever she could, joining the Hero Side and sang to give inspiration to the others and erasing the Artblocks to those who listened to her songs Not so long after she joined, Cro’s family was slaughtered and Cro moved to Ox’s place, resulting to her being separated from Haru and Hazu. At first, Ox doesn’t realize the fact that Cro was a member of the Regeneration from the Hero Side. Because his overprotective attitude, Ox always kept Cro close to him but also at that time, Ox eventually realized the bitter fact that Cro is a member of the Heroes. Ox prayed and tried so Cro wouldn’t be a member of the Pioneer Division because he doesn’t want to see Cro hurting or being hurt by the other people. But as it turned out, Cro became a member of the Pioneer C of the XV Division of the Hero Side, replacing Mai who was killed during the previous war of the Pioneer C. This could mean nothing but the chance of Ox meeting Cro as an enemy becoming bigger and there will be a time where Ox will have no choice but fighting against his “sister” for the glory of the Villain Side ''Ability : ''“This strong heart has become a strong power. The power to kill, to protect, and to gain victory…” : ―Cro Cro possess a magic power in her body. She can sing a divine song. she has peaceful attitude in combat and mostly doing the support. *Healing song rune: can only heal fatigue and wound, and didn’t work instantly. *Season elemental song rune: can use element from 4 seasons to attack and defend. Can't use magic and element more than one in same time (an example is that unable to attack while defending at the same time). But capable of fusing two magic together when in Berserk mode. *Divine Song Rune: The Ultimate magic that can only be used once every 2 weeks as it reduces so much MP or SP. This magic is capable of giving a heavy damage to some people in the other party. Divine song can make her capable of using the other magic mode like defensive magic while attacking. But it has a very great weakness, because of she must chant a magic song, she can’t do anything like defending while chanting and if the chanting was interrupted in the middle of the process, she can’t use this magic for the next 2 weeks. : ''Daily life : ''“I wonder what sorts of things are waiting for me today…” ―Cro Cro spends her daily life as a normal high school student and also as an idol. From Monday to Friday she goes out to school normally while during Saturday and Sunday she goes to the Art and Entertainer School. After school she usually goes to Xaviera’s place in order to learn about magic or randomly taking a stroll around the places considered as neutral for Canvas Ranger. It is rare for Cro to be allowed to be heading out at night, but at times she has the tendency to sneak out simply because she wanted to see the stars or simply enjoying the cool air at night. Even on Saturday night despite Ox’s warning of her to head home directly after the High Mass, Cro tend to forget and ended up going to the bakery or the café with her friends ''War After Big War : ''“Each of our days may be ordinary, but your face that I look up at is special to me…” ―Cro Inside of this universe Cro is the last year student of the Syncronica International Academy, an international school exists solely for the purpose of learning about music, voice acting, and singing. Different than the 15-years old Cro who’s serving as the member of the Pioneer C of Canvas Ranger on the other universe, inside of this universe Cro’s already 17-years old of age. The story of the AU focuses upon Cro’s relation with the new members of the other Pioneers of 2nd Generation ''Relationships *Luna often became her pianist if she's singing in the Cafe. *Sieben is her physic teacher, because her score always good, Cro become her favorite student. *Cro can't control her magic power, so she learn that to Xaviera, because her control still weak, she often make the class become fall apart. *Nero is a friend in Xaviera's magic school. *Stravinsky is her singing (in the bathroom) rival in the division and a friend to watch ballet's dancing. *Suzette often control Haruaki because he always make Suzette annoyed. Su and Cro loves to eat chocolate in 15th division's refrigerator. They also like to stray. Trivia : ''“Upon the skies, the bonding melody is dancing…” ―Cro *Cro’s family name was taken from Russian that means “Goldish yellow”. While the name “Cro” was taken from French and it means “Crescent moon”. Cro’s parents gave such a name with the hope that Cro will grew into someone who’s capable of helping the others and capable of seeing the beauty inside of the one’s life. *Cro’s not really skilled when it comes to doing housework. She usually relies upon Fau to do such things. *Once something piqued Cro’s interest, she will forget almost everything around her and will be focused upon the thing, a trait that could usually be found upon those wielding the B blood type. *The name Cro’s pet, Haruaki, was taken from Japanese “Haru” and “Aki”. Haru means “Spring” while Aki means “Autumn”. Those two seasons is the image of Cro’s author upon the eyes of her close friends. *Cro’s IQ is above average and she has the appearance that could really distinguish her from other “normal” high school students, and it usually results to her being considered as an oddball among the other people because she has a different way of thinking and responding compared to the other people. *Without GPS and the Map Application inside of her mobile phone, it is certain that Cro wouldn’t be able to find her way around due to her really bad sense of direction. *About half of Cro’s attitude based on her blood type Nomi Toshitaka Thesis about Blood type. ''Gallery References'' http://harunomizuhime.deviantart.com/ Category:Team C Category:Hero Category:Female Ranger Category:Ranger